


the whispers that brought you home

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro has been waiting - but he's been doing more than that, too. And now Keith is home. Role reversal for Keith and Shiro, no promises on it being continued but..... no promises that it won't be, either.





	the whispers that brought you home

 

                It had been a year since Keith had gone missing, and yet, somehow, he’d found his way home. Shiro could never have doubted it, really. Nothing could keep Keith from what he wanted.

                But Shiro couldn’t help but wonder with a tinge of horror what had happened out there. On Kerberos. A year and a half ago, he’d stood at the launch site, watched Keith and Matt and Dr. Holt disappear into the horizon and saluted their smoke trail and tried to keep the fear in his heart from overtaking the excitement. Now the love of his life – his teacher, his mentor, his _everything –_ was unconscious, sprawled over the bed where they’d once slept together in a tangle of limbs.

                Shiro closed his eyes, trying to center himself. The world was changing – had started changing long before Keith had left. The sprawl of notes over the wall behind him chronicled the change. But he hadn’t expected Keith to change so much along with it.

                He opened his eyes, and forced himself to look at the changes, accept them, understand them. The streak of white in Keith’s long black hair. The arm. They’d taken his arm. Keith was taller, more muscular – still shorter than Shiro, but not by as much as he had been. But it was still _his_ Keith.

                “Done staring?” Keith mumbled, eyes still closed but a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Shiro tried – and failed – not to flush in embarrassment.

                “I missed you,” he managed to say in reply.

                Keith blinked his eyes open, then began to wrestle himself up into a sitting position.

                “Careful. You’re hurt.”

                “Not _much._ And –“ He looked Shiro up and down, then sighed. “You’re skinny as a rake. Eat something.”

                “I _have_ been.”

                “No, you haven’t.” Keith jabbed Shiro’s stomach. “Eat something. Idiot.”

                Shiro couldn’t decide whether to be upset, amused or just overall resigned that one of the first things Keith said to him after a year away was to eat more. He decided to go with a mix of the last two – and then had to abandon the train of thought when Keith stumbled to his feet, and then just abruptly keeled over into Shiro’s chest.

                “…Who was telling who to be careful?” Shiro couldn’t resist the jibe.

                Keith just grumbled something quiet. Then – “Missed you. Glad to be back.” He buried his head in Shiro’s chest, and Shiro stayed silent, running his hands through Keith’s hair. For a moment, just like nothing had changed, it was the two of them again.

                Keith’s shoulders shook, imperceptibly. Shiro kissed the top of his head, unsure what else to do – but it seemed to be what he needed. Then, like nothing had happened, Keith pulled himself away, scrubbing quickly at his eyes. “What happened?” he asked, voice carefully controlled.

                Shiro shrugged with an innocent grin. “Well, um. I punched Iverson.”

                “...I _did_ teach you something after all!”

                Keith was home.

                Things were going to be okay.

 


End file.
